Diseccionar no es tan malo
by Death the Hana
Summary: bueeno esta es la misma historia de noh-chan pero me ha pedido que la esriba yo ya que si que puedo hacerlo los personajes son los mismos pero yo si que pondré lemon.
1. prologo

Prólogo

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Death City, los alumnos de Shibusen ya estaban de camino a la escuela.

-Hey, Hana, te estoy hablando, ¿me escuchas?-un joven de cabello negro con tres rayas blancas en su pelo estaba hablandole sin mucho exito a la chica de pelo blanco con rayas negras, Hana -Eeeoo.

La chica se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa Kid?-Dijo Hana-.

-Estas más ida de lo normal, ¿qué te ocurre?-Preguntó Kid-.

-Oh, no es nada...

Hoy era el primer día de clases despues de las vacaciones de verano.

Kid suspiró para luego acelerar el paso.

-Vamos a llegar tarde Hana.

Hana fue a alcanzar a su hermano Kid y le cogió de la mano.

-Vamos hermanito.-Dijo la chica sonriendo-.

Y así los dos hermanos se dirigian hacía shibusen, comenzando un nuevo día.


	2. sangre negra

Capitulo 1

Pov Hana

Al llegar a la escuela Kid se fué con sus armas, Liz y Patty. Y yo me fuí con Hikari para preguntarle algo.

-¡Hikarii!-le grité sonriendo-.

-¡Hana!¿qué tal?-Preguntó-.

Hikari era una chica alta y delgada. Tenía el pelo de color rojo apagado y los ojos cristalinos, casi blancos. Era la hermana de Soul, aunque no se parecían en nada en cuanto el aspecto físico, tenían cosas en común, pero Hikari era demasiado diferente de Soul como para ser su hermana. A veces sospechaba que ella fuese adoptada o algo por el estilo...

-Eoo. ¿Estás ahíi?

-Oh, lo siento...-dije-.

Hikari suspiró.

-Bueeeeeno, ¿y qué taal?-Repitió-.

-Bien, bien.-le respondí-oye Hikari, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.-Dijo sonriendo-.

-¿Sabes dónde está Stein?-De repente ella se puso seria-.

-En la enfermería.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo son Soul, Maka, Tsubaki y B*S(Black*Star).

¿Porqué actuaba de ese modo? Había veces que no la entendía...

Bueno, ahora debía ir a ver a Stein y entregarle los deberes extra que me puso.

Pov Hikari

Fuí con mi hermano molesta y le abrazé.

-¡Sooouuuuul!-Me pegué tanto como pude a él-.

Soul me preguntó dias atrás si le ayudaba a averiguar si Maka sentía algo por él poniendola celosa. Y yo colaboraba lo mejor que podía.

Vi como Maka sonreía tranquilamente.

Yo sinceramente pienso que Maka no siente nada por mi hermano, pero no puedo decirselo a él porque se pondría muy triste...

Él me miraba a los ojos mientras sonreía. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro... Sentía su aliento en mi rostro... Aaaahh... Sé que somos hermanos pero... Quiero besarle.

...

De repente mi vista se comenzó a nublar y todo se volvió negro.

Pov Hana

Por fin estaba con Stein... Le amo tanto... Ups se me escapó XD Pues sí, amo a Stein, que le haremos.

Stein estaba fumándose un cigarillo y se quitó la bata.

Yo le miraba embobada.

-Se te cae la baba.-Dijo sonriendo Stein-.

Rápidamente me limpie la baba que caía de mi boca.

-Bueno, pues veo que hiciste todo el trabajo que te puse. Perfecto.-Dijo Stein guardando mi trabajo en una carpeta-Ya puedes marcharte.

De repente entró Soul cargando con Hikari, que estaba inconsciente.

-¿Hikari?¿qué le pasó?-Le pregunté a Soul-.

-No lo sé, de repente se desmayó...-Soul parecía estar preocupado-le debe pasar algo, la gente no se desmaya porque sí.

Stein le dijo a Soul que estirase a Hikari en la cama que había en la enfermería y él le hizo caso.

Stein se quedó pensativo mirándo a Hikari.

-Soul, ¿has estado mucho tiempo con Hikari?-Preguntó Stein-.

-Últimamente sí...

-Creo saber que le ocurre... Puede que le hayas contagiado la sangre negra, Soul.-Dedujo Stein-.

Soul se quedó en silencio. Estaba muy serio.

-¿A mi ella puede contagiarme?-Pregunté-.

Stein me miró y sonrió.

-Depende de como esté tu cuerpo y de la resistencia de tu alma. Debería "experimentar" contigo.-Dijo con cara sádica-pero antes, debería tomar una muestra de sangre de Hikari para verificar mis suposiciones...

Stein sacó una jeringuilla de quien sabe donde y pinchó a Hikari sacando de su sangre.

-Bien, Soul deberias llevartela a casa.-Le dijo Stein poniéndole una gasa donde había pinchado a Hikari.-

-Sí.

Soul cogió en brazos a Hikari y se la llevó.

-Hana deberias ir a clase.-Dijo Stein preparando algo encima de su mesa-Después de clases pásate por aquí.

-Hi

Salí de la enfermería y me encaminé hacía la clase.

Si Hikari tenía la sangre negra, Stein experimentaría conmigo... Deseaba que ella tubiese sangre negra, aunque suene cruel, para que Stein experimentase conmigo... Yo haría todo por Stein.


	3. Esperando

**POV'S HANA**

Después de salir de la enfermería me apresuré a llegar a clase ¡llegaba tarde!. Me disculpé con sensei y me senté en el sitio de siempre. Kid me lanzó una mirada interrogante y yo moví la cabeza para indicarle que se lo contaría luego. En el descanso, Kid se acercó a mí y me llevó a un sitio apartado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ni Hikari ni Soul están aquí y tú has llegado tarde.

-Kid…

Le conté a Kid lo de la sangre negra pero ahorrándome que Stein quería experimentar conmigo. Si había alguien en el mundo que no quería que lo supiera ese era mi hermano.

-Pero… ¿está bien?¿ Y tú ? he oído que es contagioso…

-Nah tranquilo me han dicho que no pasa nada. Soul se ha llevado a Hikari a descansar y por eso no están. ¡ Tranquilo!-**dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano-** De verdad no pasa nada. Hikari tiene que hacer reposo y punto.

Kid no quedó muy convencido pero cuando pensaba que nada podría sacarme del apuro sonó el timbre que indicaba que debíamos volver a clase. Suspiré. ¡gracias campana! Las clases pasaron demasiado lentamente… ¿Cuándo llegaría la hora de plegar? Y para mi alivio llegó la última hora. Vale mi sorpresa fue enorme `¡Clase con Stein! Extraño porque nos tocaba con Marie-sensei…

-Clase..-Sé que os tocaba con Marie pero no ha podido venir y en su lugar he venido yo. Hoy haremos…..Disección.

Todos se quejaron, incluida yo ¡Diseccionar era un rollo!

-Eeem Stein-sensei…

-Albarn…

-si…Es que no queremos diseccionar. Si nos dejara hacer deberes…Además es la última hora y…

-está bien podéis estudiar.

Stein se puso a leer mientas mis compañeros, en vez de estudiar, hablaban con los amigos. Yo entablé una conversación con Black Star pero puede notar como Stein me miraba y me ponia nerviosa. Queria que llegara el final de la clase.


	4. Esto no puede estar pasando

Cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada las clases, suspiré aliviada ¡por fin habían acabado! Vi como Stein salía de clase pero no me importó ya que lo vería en un rato. Aunque tuviera muchas ganas de salir todavía tenía que ordenar la clase, Kid me ayudó tal vez esperando poder regresar juntos a casa.

-Bueno ya hemos terminado-Kid cerró la basura- Ahora podremos irnos a casa. Quiero enseñarte un nuevo vestido simétrico para ti

-Oh sabes que odio lo simétrico y lo siento, no iré contigo a casa.

- ¿Y eso por qué?-Mi hermano parecía molesto

- Es que tengo que hacer una cosa en el Shibusen y luego voy a ir a visitar a Hikari-

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer aquí?

- oh… empecé a ponerme nerviosa-Es que me han pedido que le lleve una cosa a Hikari por no haber venido hoy y eso.

- vale vale. Pero no llegues tarde o papá se pondrá como loco al ver que "su querida hijita" no está en casa.

Me reí y luego me despedí para poder ir a la enfermería. Tenía que reconocer que estaba muy nerviosa. Que Stein experimentara conmigo es algo con lo que siempre había soñado desde que lo conocía. Lo amaba desde siempre y me hacía muy feliz pasar tiempos a solas con él. Llegué al pasillo dónde estaba la enfermería pero antes de poder de llegar la puerta de esta se abrió de ella salió Marie-sensei (abrochándose la camisa) seguida de Stein.¿ Qué estaba pasando allí? Los dos con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Stein… Espero que nadie más lo sepa.

-No te preocupes…nadie lo sabrá.

No quise escuchar más. Agradeciendo que no me veían me fui de allí mientras comenzaba a llorar. Me sentía engañada, Stein había jugado conmigo. Seguro que antes nuestro encuentro había quedado con Marie-sensei para "experimentar".

Estaba decidido, Stein ya ni significaba nada para mi. A partir de ahora lo evitaría


	5. La visita de Hana

**POV'S HIKARI**

Después de un día de descanso me sentía como nueva. Soul había ayudado, claro, cuidando de mí. Ojalá siempre me cuidara él...

-Hikari, tienes visita.

-¿Quién es?- una pregunta tonta. Estaba segura que era Hana.

-Hana.

Hice pasar a mi amiga y la noté extraña, pero decidí no preguntar. Si Hana no abría la boca entonces no lo haría yo, era mejor dejarla tranquila. Se sentó es el puf con aire ausente.

-¡ Has venido a verme! - sonreí.

- Claro, me tenías preocupada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿ Después de enterarme que tengo la sangre negra? Bien, no me preocupa. Stein me curará. -noté como Hana se tensaba.- Además mañana vuelvo al Shibusen. ¿ te has contagiado? Stein iba a experimentar contigo, Soul me lo contó. Eso te ha gustado supongo...-me encogí de hombros. Stein no me hacía mucha gracia. Hana era mía y solo mía.

Dije algo malo porque Hana se puso seria enseguida. Creo que estaba a punto de descubrir lo que me intentaba ocultarme.

- ¿Hana? estás extraña, no pareces tú desde el principio ¿ es por Stein? ¿ha sido muy duro? ¿estás contagiada?

. No es eso. Ni siquiera sé si tengo la sangre negra...no llegó a experimentar conmigo.

Hana me contó de Marie-sensei y Stein. No podía creerlo...¡ ese maldito bastardo al que llamamos sensei me las iba a pagar!

-Ahora ya lo sabes. No quiero saber nada más de él, le aborrezco.

Hana no se quedó mucho tiempo más. Al verla irse me quedé pensando en sus sentimientos y eso me hizo recordar los míos. Soul me preguntó por mi amiga pero no le dije nada. Eso era cosa suya y nadie más tenía derecho a intervenir.


End file.
